To District Two!
by Eliptical
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, and Prim visit Gale in District Two. Prim never died in the bombings.rated T caus its HG - I dont own the Hunger Games- -DISCONTINUED- *sniff* only 1 review after 3 weeks
1. On the train

Katniss POV

"Mhhhh later" I groan. Peeta is trying to rouse me, shaking my shoulders and trying to pull the sheets away. He's already dressed, his teeth brushed, hair combed, so the only thing left for him to do is wake me up. "Come on, Gale's waiting for us! We're going to district two today!" He urges. Eventually, seeing as I wold rather be traped in a room with Effie *shudder* than wake up,Peeta scoopes me up like a baby and carries me to the bathroom. He sets me in the bathtub and turns on the cold water. I wake up in an instant. "PEETA! what the heck? I'm awake! God, I'm not Haymitch!" I cry as I jump out of the tub, soaking wet. I glare at Peeta, who is trying to hide his smile, but failing. "Okay, I'm up, I'll get ready! " I say irratably, shoving him out the bathroom door so I could get ready in peace.

Prim's POV

I hear Katniss shouting and I get up. Peeta must have woken her up for the trip today. After we got back to 12 and Peeta and Katniss had gotten close again, Peeta had to wake her up in the mornings. She loved sleeping in, just like in 13.

After I shower and pack my bag for the trip, I walk down the hall to breakfast. Greasy Sae was making Bacon and Pancakes for us, even though Katniss is now my legal guardian, since our mother is now in district four. She couldn't handle the grief of us having burn scars all over us, she somewhat blamed herself. So now it's just Katniss and me in our home in the Victor's Village. Peeta began to stay with Katniss during the night, and that helped me too because Katniss didnt scream during the night as often anymore.

Peeta's POV

After breakfast, we all headed down to the train station; Katniss, Prim, and me. On the train, the same one we rode to both Games and the Victory Tour, I showed Prim to her room. It was originally Effie's room, but at least she didn't get Haymitch's.

After Prim got settled, I walked her back to the Eating car. She kept giving me these weird smiles, like she was overly happy about something I did. We stopped by Katniss's room, and as we waited for her to come out, I asked her. "what's with the weird looks?"

"You and Katniss..." she giggles. then Katniss comes to the door, so I guess Prim won't say anything while she's around, so we walk to the dining car silently.

Katniss POV

Prim seems almost giddy about something, and God I hope It didn't have to do with Rory (Gale's brother). I think Prim likes him. If that little poophead doed so much as to lay a finger on her so help me I'll-

"Katniss?" Prim pulled me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay? You haven't eaten anything"

I looked down at the roll in my hand. it was reduced to a soggy piece of food in my clenched fist. Then I look up and see Prim and Peeta both looking at me worridley. "I'm fine."

To diminish their suspisions, I make a meaningless conversation with them that I don't remember. After dinner we go into the traincar with the TV in it. This trip seems so much quieter whithout Effie or Haymitch, but it was nice without sceduals and smart comments about Peeta and me.

Prim's POV

The three of us sat on the soft leather couch in front of the TV. We were watching propoganda put together by Plurtarch. No one was really paying any attenion, and it was then I realized I had been staring at them.

"You keep looking at us funny" Katniss told me.

"Yeah, and when I asked you about it, you didn't answer" Peeta added, looking at me expectantly.

I blushed at their staring, then spoke. "I-I'm just, you know, happy that you two are together, and that Katniss isn't faking it anymore." Katniss blushed but looked at me sceptically. She knew I was lying. "Okay, so what's the _real_ reason?" She asked.

This time I was the one who blushed, and then spilled my guts. "I-I was, um watcing h-ow you guys acted to see If

Rory acted the same w-way" I whispered the last part, and even so, my face was redder than it had ever been in my life. It was one thing to tell Katniss this, but Peeta was here! Oh, it wouldn't matter anyway. He would find out. Katniss tells him everything.

Plus, maybe he can help me. He had a crush on Katniss for years, and he found the courage to tell her, (and the whole country) so maybe I could tell Rory. Katniss chuckled then pulled me into a tight hug, clutching me tightly against her chest. "My little Prim's growing up" she said against my face. She pulled away, she smiled at me. We went back to watching TV, and I sort of regretted what I had said about them being together, becuase it got very akward when a propo came up about Finnik and Annie's wedding, then the announcer said that she 'hoped the star crossed lovers would be the next celebritly wedding' both Katniss and Peeta blushed, scooting away from each other, and no one really spoke after that. But before we knew it, it was bedtime. Katniss's face was pale and I hugged her. "You two get some sleep. It's okay with me" I said and skipped away to my room, glancing back as I turned the corner in time to see Katniss's blush.

**Peeta's POV**

I turned and saw Katniss blushing. It was just like her to get embarassed by her own sister; a fourteen-year-old at that. I smiled at her, making her scowl in response. We walked down the hall together, into Katniss's room. What we didn't see was a certain younger sister slipping in behind us. After we brushed our teeth and settled into bed, the room was silent, that is until you-know-who began giggling and then jumped on the bed with us. After the initail shock of the fact that she was in the room, we all began to laugh. "What's up, little duck?" Katniss asked her sister, the two of them sitting on the bed. I knew Katniss didn't mind her sister in here, becuase well, she loved her sister, and becuase I knew that she really wasn't in a rush to go to sleep, in fear of th nightmares that still haunted her every night.

"Just dropping by" she said

Katniss scooted towards me so Prim could lay next to her. They talked quietly for a while, then Katniss turned to me. "What do you think, Peeta? Would Prim and Rory make a good couple?" I looked over at Prim, and even in the dim light of the moon shining through the window, I could clearly see her blush. I smile at her. "you two would be very cute" Katniss laughed, then continued their conversaton for a while, but slowly the room was silent again.

**Katniss's POV**

We talked some more, then Prim snuggled against me. "Sing for me" she whispered. A pang of sorrow hit me, remembering Rue saying those exact words. I choke down the tears that were gathering. "What song?" I ask her. "The one about the cat" She says, drifting off. I smile. It was one of her favorites when our Father was still alive. I clear my throat, then begin to sing.

"When I walked home from the fo-rest one day,

passing the petshop that I loved to see

The kittens in the window cried-out to me

My opinion of the creatures began to sway

the next day, as I walked ho-ome,

A kitten in my arm slept peacefully.

The kitten never left me alone

Chasing string and mice and things

The time grew near as the years went by,

and soon I found myself to cry

The kitten I once loved was gone for good,

Now It played in Heaven; not with me.

to this day, that much I understood''

By the time I had finished the song, Prim was almost asleep. "_Little Duck, are you going to sleep in here?_" I ask her. "Mhm" came a muffled reply. I smiled, clutching her to my chest, then leaning into Peeta, his warmth enveloping me. I fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

When I awake, Prim is still asleep, her small, fragile hands curled against my back. somehow during the night I mut've rolled over, because now I'm facing Peeta, his arms encircling me. I look up at his face, which has a peaceful expression since he's still asleep.

I gaze at him for a while, then decide it was getting late in the day and we were almost at Two. Although, I also didn't want to disturb his sleep, because It looked like he wasn't having a nightmare. slowly, I Ieaned toward him, kissing him briefly on the lips. His eyes flutter open, then he smiles.

I hear more stirring beind me, then turn over to see Prim waking as well. She smiles when she sees Peeta and me together. "Let's get up" I tell her. Peeta leaves to go get ready, then Prim. I shower, braid my hair down my back, dress in a simple black t-shirt and dark green jeens. I walk out of my room, To the dining car. I'm the only one there. I begin breakfast, which is of Lamb stew with dried plums (sound familiar?) and unnatrually colored and patterned fruits and sweet juices to drink. I noticed the butterflies in my stomach. What was I nervous about? That we were visiting Gale? No, It couldn't be. I was problably just exited. Yeah, thats it.


	2. We're here

**Prim's POV**

I smiled as I walked down the train to eat breakfast in the dining car, I had reasons to smile, after all. tons of reasons. 1) I had Katniss's approval of Rory (I think) 2) I saw Katniss kiss Peeta! she was happy! Hooray! 3) We were almost to district 2! yay, Gale! 4) Peeta said that we might stop by district 4 on our way home! yay I get to see my mother! 5) um...there is no "5)"

I was still smiling stupidly as I entered the train car, Katniss sitting stiffly in her seat. Her braid was dark and shiny from the shower that she must've taken. she noticed my grinning and grinned herself. When Peeta came in, his blond curls still damp from bathing also, we ate breakfast. Afterwards, we all went to the last traincar, the one that had the windows tat extended into the celieng. This was the first time I had been to District Two, and no one has exagereted the way the mountains tower above you. It was completley different than District twelve, where all we had was rolling hills, and even then ou had to go deep into the forest to see them. I stared in awe at the towering natrual structures until the train stopped. "Come on then," Katniss said, smiling. She took my hand and we nearly ran to the exit traincar.

**Peeta's POV**

I trotted after Katniss and Prim, waiting with them until the door of the train opened. when it finally did, a whoosh of cold, mountain air blasted us in the face. we exited off the train, katniss helping Prim with the jump from the train to the wooden deck of the station. Once we were inside, a woman by the name of Dessen, told us that Gale was busy and could meet us later. She was short, with curly caramel-colored hair with golden hilights, huge, wide-set blue eyes, a small, round nose, an expression of anxiousness, plump arms and thin legs, her build reminded me of a deer.

She was somewhat pretty, but I couldn't shake the feeling of knowing her from somewhere. She said that Gale had sent her, that she would show us our home for our stay. The way she said _Gale_; with a sense of longing and hapiness, that made me smile. It all made sense. She was Gale's girlfriend.

I watched Katniss stare at the girl, a look of reapproah in her eyes, like she didn't quite trust her. I wouldn't either, If I had been through what she had. Seeing my look of understanding for the girl made her that much more untrusting of the girl altougeher. But she gave in, anyway, and we followed the girl, or should I say woman, since she looked about 21; Gale's age. We sat in the back of a new-looking car, with Dessen driving. Prim seemed pretty exited about the whole thing, looking out the window with a big smile on her face. We passed the Justice Building, past the city square, on and on. Then i realized why Katniss was so tense. This is where she got shot. Even though the war was over, she still seemed nervous about the past. I was still in somewhat of a daze as I thought about it, and didn't realize that Katniss had been shaking my shoulder repeatedly. I shook my head, clearing it, and saw where we were. A large, flat, valley-like area of space, with a few, two-story houses scattered here and there. There were huge, ancient oak trees planted near the houses. "Here we are" Dessen said, trying to be cheerful. We all got out of the car, and began to walk up the dirt roads to the houses. Even with Dessen's cheerful comment, the day seemed gloomy, with the sky overcast and the day cold.

**Katniss POV**

The interrior of the house we're staying at is soothing. Thick carpets, deep brown colored walls, plush couches, top-of-the-line kitchen appliances, dim, soothing lights, it reminded me of the hallway up to the room where president snow was held until his exicution. where I had reallized the truth, that it was Coin who dropped the parachutes.I was so grateful that Prim had survived, although I will never forgive Coin for the burn scars, the reminders of that day.

So, in a way, the home seemed almost comfortable. Dessen said she would bring Gale by later when he's finished with his duties. I didn't trust this Dessen, the way she spoke Gale's name, the way she looked, it just was weird to me. I glared at her back as she left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Peeta chuckled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me, warmth seeping into my body where he holds me. He chuckles, and I pull away, looking at his smiling face. I glare at him. "What?" I ask him. He smiles broader. "what do you think of Dessen?" he asked me playfully. I glared at him. "So I take it that you don't like her?" he askes in a sing-song voice, mimicking the one I gave him before Finnick and I freaked him out with the burn medicine in the quarter quell. Prim comes down the stairs, A look of delight on her face. "this place is huge!" she exclaimed. Peeta looked at me expectantly, still looking for an answer for his question. I shoot him a look then walk over to Prim. "What are you holding?" I ask her, referring to the small slip of paper in her hand. She looks at me, somewhat guiltily. "The medical assocsiation left me this in my room" she explained, handing me the paper.

Dear Ms. Everdeen,

We invite you to study with us for the remainder of your visit; We have assesed your skill, and we believe that you are excaptional for your youth. We also believe that we can teach you skills that could assist you in the future. We also will pay you for your services to help us. We hope you can join us.

Sighned,

The District Two Medical Service

I looked over the paper multiple times. They wanted a _fifteen-year old _helping them tend to the wounded? I understood that Prim's talents exeeded some doctors, but this was kind of exageraatted. "So are you gonna go?" I ask her

"Well, I'd hate to leave you guys and Gale-" she began

"Prim," I interrupted, "They want you to help people! Of course you can go!" I tell her, hugging her. She giggles, looking at me. "Thank you" she says warmly. Just then there was a knock at the door. Peeta goes to get it, because if it's that Dessen chick...

"Hey Catnip," someone says from the door. I turn, a huge smile breaks onto my face. "Gale!" I cry, then run up to him and crash into a hug. He takes a step back, nearly losing his balance. "Long time no see" he says into my hair. I pull back, still smiling like a fool. It's then I notice Dessen standing stiffly behind him. She looks wary of something, but I can't tell what.

We all go inside, sitting on the plush couches, Gale and Peeta, now friends, sharing stories about their lives; Peeta's in Twelve, Gale's in Two. Before 8, right before Gale needs to leave with Dessen. I still didn't get the connection between the two, but something irked me about the way they spoke. We walked them to the door, Gale giving me a hug and a kiss on my head as he left. He would never kiss me on the mouth with Peeta standing there. After they left, we ate a dinner of steak and potatoes. When dinner was finished, We sat in the living room, sipping tea and listening to the far off howls of a wolf somewhere in the mountains. At around 10, we sent Prim to bed if she was going to the workshop in the morning. She hopped off to her room, exited for the next day.

**Prim's POV**

I could barley sleep that night. I was so exited. The District Two medical team! They wanted me! I couldn't wait.

I thought I'd never fall asleep, but the next thing I knew, Katniss was rousing me to get up. I woke and got dressed, suddenly becoming nervous. Was I good enough? What If I messed up? What if my information was wrong? By the time I went down to breakfast, oatmeal prepared by Peeta. As I eat, I watch Katniss perch on the kitchen counter, laughing. I smile. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl who wandered around Thirteen, crying and not really paying attention to the things around her. The girl who was so heartsick, that she no longer believed in love.


	3. Author's note PLZ READ

Okay, reviewers;

Sorry but I have to kind of postpone the story...I'm having huge writer's block. If you like the story and think I should continue, send me a PM or review.

MEANWHILE, you can check out my other stories, but I only wrote like 3 LOL

ps. theres stuff wrong with my computer keyboard, so I apologize for any spelling mistakes etc. i try.

pps. If you have any ideas for new stories, send me a PM or review on any of my stories.

thank u for reading so far, and PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
